


Mirage

by UniqueDancer73



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: F/M, Oc insert because I'm trash, X-Men: Evolution - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7602349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniqueDancer73/pseuds/UniqueDancer73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheila was a quiet girl, didn't have many friends, and was constantly bullied by her peers. But, one day things changed and her life was thrown into chaos. She was forced to leave her family and stay at the Xavier Institute as a mutant. She didn't know how she was going to accept these people as her friends, let alone her family</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Character Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> So I originally wrote this on Quotev so I will include all chapters written, that includes my crappy character introduction, I started writing this when I was 14 so bear with me here. I hope you enjoy it, please feel free to leave comments and Kudos are always welcome!

Name/Alias: Sheila Harrison

Code Name/ Superhero name: Mirage

Age: 15

Appearance: Red hair that reaches to the center of her back, piercing silver eyes, and pale skin.

Height: 5'5"

Weight: 126lbs

Powers/Abilities: Invisibility and casting illusions

Personality: Shy, intelligent, kind, cowardly

**A/N After some research, since I have only watched up to the end of the first season of X-men: Evolution, I found that there is, supposedly, a character already named Mirage. My story takes place in the beginning of season one, so don't take it to heart, but I will be keeping her code-name/superhero name Mirage and most likely will not go up to the second season. (Unless, of course, you guys really want me too.) That's all for now my lovelies!**


	2. Chapter 1:Dawn of a New Day

I walked along the halls of the school wishing for the day to end. I saw my locker was only a few feet away and smiled, 'I made it, I hope I can get out bef-' the bell rang as I reached my locker and dread wavered over me. I quickly put in my combination, 27-34-22; I missed the 34 and frantically started over, 27-34-22. I got it open and grabbed my book-bag and math book. I closed the locker and turned around to be faced with the very person I'd been dreading to see all day. "Well, well, well." Marissa said smirking evilly "I thought I told you that if you came back to school I'd kick your ass. Well, I guess that's what you get for looking at my boyfriend, loser." Her two friends, Sarah and Eryn walked up behind her and I clutched onto my book, holding it to my chest. "Just pummel her already, we've been waiting for too long to see this." Sarah said pushing a lock of her Black with purple streaked hair out of her face. "Yeah, besides it's not like she's going to fight back." Eryn said smirking at me. "Fine. Let's get this over with." Marissa said walking closer to me. 'I wish I could just disappear, disappear and turn into nothing.' I thought closing my eyes. There was a sudden gasp "H-how-what-where did she go?!" She yelled enraged and confused. I opened my eyes to see the three of them looking around frantically. I ran passed Marissa and to the entrance of the school. I stopped and looked down at my body. I couldn't see anything there. I ran the rest of the way to my house. When I got inside I could finally see my body again, 'that was...weird.' I thought. "Sheila? Is that you hun? You have some guests." my mother said from the living room. I walked into the living room and sat next to my mom on the sofa. I looked at our guests; there was a bald middle aged man in a wheel chair, a teenage girl with red hair, and a teenage boy with brown hair and sunglasses. "This is Professor Charles Xavier, and his students, Jean Gray and Scott Summers. They are here to talk to you about...uhm..." "About your gift." The professor finished. "Gift?" I asked remembering the earlier events. "Yes, have you ever, made something happen to yourself or others and you can't explain it?" Jean asked. I nodded slightly. "What happened, Sheila?" He asked. I told them of the events that had happened earlier. He nodded following everything that had happened. "Sheila, we are from the Xavier Institute for the Gifted, and we would like you to attend." He said smiling. "At the institute you will learn how to control your powers, and you will make some great friends." Scott added. I looked at my mom. "I think that this is a great idea. Your father and I will be here if you need us." She put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "When do I leave?" I asked smiling. "Tomorrow. We will enroll you at Bayville High school." Professor Xavier said. "We'll see you then." My mother walked them out. 'I hope things won't be the same there as they are here.' I went into my room and sat at my desk, trying to focus on my homework. I tried to preoccupy my mind with my studies but my mind kept going back to what had happened earlier. I got up form my desk and sat on my bed. I held out my hand and closed my eyes, trying to concentrate. I opened my eyes to see my whole body was invisible. I smiled and my body became opaque again.

Today was the day. I looked at my clock, 2:45 am. I grabbed my suitcase and my and headed downstairs. Professor Xavier and another man were downstairs waiting for me. "Sheila, this is Logan. He is a good friend of mine and he lives at the institute." Professor Xavier said motioning towards a tall man with black hair and a serious look on his face. He nodded towards me and went outside. I hugged my parents and said goodbye. I got on the sleek black jet that was waiting outside. We took off and I watched my house grow smaller and smaller in the distance. I sighed and took a book out of my duffle bag and read the cover, 'Mockingjay' it was the third book in the Hunger Games series and I was almost done with it. I picked up from where I had left off and within a few minutes I could feel tears forming in my eyes. There was a sudden strongbamf! /strongAnd a cloud of smoke and the smell of brimstone filled the air. I squealed and clutched the book to my chest. I looked up to see a weird looking creature. It had blue fur, pointy ears, and demon-like tail. Professor Xavier came into the little area through the cockpit, "Hello, Kurt. What are you doing here?" the Professor asked. "I vanted to meet the new team member." Kurt said smiling, "Vere are zey anyvays?" He asked looking around. I looked down and realized I'd been invisible. "It's okay Sheila, you can come out now." the Professor said. I turned opaque again and set the book on my lap. He walked over to me, "Hello, I'm Kurt." He said extending his three fingered hand, I reached out with my own and shook it. "I'm Sheila." I said quietly." "I'll leave you two to get acquainted while I accompany Logan in the cockpit." the Professor wheeled himself back into the cockpit and shut the door. "You don't talk very much do you?" he asked sitting in the seat next to me. I shook my head and he picked up the book off my lap. He read the cover then set it back down. I couldn't help but feel awkward. "No offense, but...Why are you still here? Most people leave since I don't talk much." I said shyly. He looked at me confused, "I sought zat you vould vant some company. I know how boring zese trip can get." He said leaning into the chair. "Anyvays, I zink you'll like zee institute. You'll get to meet Katzchen and Evan! I zink you and Katzchen vill become great friends." He said yawning. After a few minutes of silence I looked over to see Kurt sleeping. I sighed and picked up my book and began to read again. So much for keeping me company.


	3. Chapter 2: The Institute

Finally finished with my book I put it back in my backpack and looked over at Kurt, he was starting to wake up. Suddenly the plane shook, 'It must be turbulence.' I think as Professor Xavier's voice comes over the intercom.

"Kurt, you need to take Sheila to the institute. Logan and I have to take care of something." The intercom made a 'click' sound as he turned it off. I looked toward Kurt who was now standing up.

He extends his hand towards me, "Ve need to get to ze inztatute." I stood up and put my backpack on my back and grabbed my suitcase. I slowly took his hand and with a 'bamf' we teleported. When we arrived I was overwhelmed with the smell of sulfur and brimstone, I coughed for a few seconds then looked up, we were outside an astonishing mansion.

I stood there in awe for a second before realizing I was still holding Kurts hand. I quickly pulled my hand away and blushed a deep crimson. He looked at me and raised a blue eyebrow. "Uhm, Sheila. Vouldn't it be better if zhey could, you know, see you?" He asked. I looked at my hands and realized I had become invisible. I made myself visible and looked over at Kurt. He smiled then led me to the entrance of the building. He opened the door, revealing my new home.

The foray was beautiful. There were beautiful statues and paintings adorned the amber colored walls. Several people came down the grand stairs, three girls from the left side and two boys form the right. I shyly looked at the group and could feel myself fading slightly. "You're back." The taller boy with brown hair and sunglasses said leading the group over to us. Kurt nodded then looked over at me,  
"Zhis is Sheila." He said introducing me. I

smiled and waved slightly. "I'm Scott. This is Jean." He said motioning towards the stunning maroon haired girl. She smiled at me broadly, "Hello." "Evan." He motioned towards the other boy who seemed to be paying more attention to the video game in his hands. Scott nudged the boy and the boy looked up confused.

"Huh?" He looked at me and smiled. "Oh. Welcome." he said then went back to his game. "Rouge." He said motioning towards a girl with dark auburn colored hair with white bangs. "And Kitty." He said motioning towards the final team member. She was a petite girl with light brown hair in a ponytail, "Hi." She said smiling. "That's everyone, and it's obvious you've met Kurt." He said smiling.

"Vah, I kept her company on ze way here." He walked inside and I followed him, unsure of where I should go. Rouge, Jean and Scott headed upstairs while Kitty, Evan and Kurt stayed in the foray with me. "So Sheila," Evan started walking over to me. "What kind of powers do you have?" He asked.  
I set my bag down next to me, "Well, I can turn invisible." I said shyly. Kittys eyes lit up, "Really? That sounds like so cool!" She said prancing over. "Show zhem Sheila." He encouraged. I closed my eyes and concentrated on becoming invisible, which wasn't too hard. I heard several gasp and 'ooh's'.  
I opened my eyes and saw the three smiling and looking at where I was. "That's, like, so cool!" Kitty said gawking. I became visible again and felt myself blushing deeply. "Thanks." Evan and Kurt headed upstairs while Kitty and I talked about what it was like at the institute. She showed me the downstairs area starting with the kitchen/ Dining room

The room was spacious and had a calming atmosphere. Going further inside we found a woman with white hair and dark skin sitting at the table drinking from a mug. "Oh, hello Kitty. Who is this?" She asked smiling graciously at me. "This is Sheila; she's the new girl Professor Xavier told us about."

The women smiled at me. "It is very nice to meet you. I am Ororo, but you may call me Storm. I will be one of your mentors. I hope you like it here." She said kindly. "Thank you. It is very nice to meet you." I said shyly. Kitty showed me the rest of the downstairs then we headed to the upper area of the house. We started at the stairs, "The left stairwell leads to the girls' rooms and the right to the boys'. " She said going up the left side. I followed her and we ended up in a corridor with about seven different doors including one that appeared to lead to a balcony.

"I don't know which room is yours so, you can like stay with me and Rouge tonight. We could have a slumber party." Kitty said excitedly. "Sure." She led me to her and Rouges room and opened the door. Rouge sat on a bed reading. "Hey Rouge. Is it cool if Sheila sleeps in our room tonight? We don't know which room is hers so, I figured she could, like, you know…." She trailed off and smiled at Rouge.

Rouge looked up at us, "Sure. As long as ya'll don't keep me up all night." She said in a southern drawl. "Thank you, Rouge." I said smiling at her. Kitty took my suitcase and set it on the foot of her bed. 'I think I'll like it here. The people here are kind and understanding. They know what it's like being different. But, being different isn't always a bad thing.'


	4. Chapter 3: Nightmares

I walked along the hall quickly before I was suddenly pushed and pinned to a locker, "Well, well, well." Marissa said smirking evilly "I thought I told you that if you came back to school I'd kick your ass." She said venomously.

She lifted her fist and punched me in the stomach, hard. I grabbed my stomach and keeled over.

"Oh, it's going to be a lot worse than this when I tell everyone what a freak you are!" She pushed me to the ground before shouting, "Hey everyone! Look at the mutant freak!" she called.

There was a sudden pang of fear and I could feel my body fading slightly, I was see-through but not completely invisible. I watched as familiar faces gathered around me. They were all classmates of mine.

They all glowered down at me each saying resentful things. Suddenly I could feel them kicking me. I could feel the pain as they continued to wail on me.

I screamed in pain as one of them hit my face, blood started to pour from my nose and I felt pain washed over me. As the pain got worse I could feel myself starting to lose consciousness and I knew I was starting to disappear.

With one last jolt of pain from my chest my eyes flew open and I felt warm liquid running down my face. I quickly got out of bed and ran to the bathroom, doing my best not to wake the other two who were sleeping soundly.

I grabbed some toilet paper from the bathroom and put it to my nose, attempting to get most of the blood cleaned up. I kept the tissue to my nose and walked back into the bedroom.

I looked at the spot where I had been laying in Kittys bed and sighed, luckily there was no blood on the light pink sheets. I decided that since I was up I should get something to drink and I headed out of the room, tissue still to my nose.

I walked quietly down the stairs and to the kitchen/dining room. I looked around and spotted a pile of clean rags on the counter; I threw the bloody tissue away and picked up a black rag from the counter.

I cursed myself for being so rude and using one of the rags, but I had no choice, I could chastise myself later.

I quietly rummaged through the cupboards looking for a clean mug of some sort. When I found one I walked over to the fridge and poured myself some milk. I smiled and put the milk in the microwave. As I waited for my milk to heat up I decided to clean up my face a little.

I cleaned the dry blood from my jaw and neck and smiled when I heard the familiar beep of the microwave. I quickly retrieved the milk and sat at the table, sipping it quietly.

I sat there for a few minutes before removing the rag from my no longer bleeding nose, I inspected it and realized that I must have hit my nose on something if it was bleeding that much. I sighed and leaned back in the chair pulling my legs to my chest and sitting there quietly.

"Sheila?" A voice asked causing me to make a small squeak sound and disappear. I looked over and saw Jean walking towards me.

I made myself visible and smiled at her, "Oh hello Jean. You scared me." I said smiling meekly at her.

She sat in the chair next to me and put a hand on my arm, "Sheila, you may not know this, but I'm an empath. I can feel the emotions of others." I looked at her, 'then she must know about why I'm awake.'

"I could feel the fear and helplessness from you all the way down here. You have a very strong emotional aura. That means that you will give off a stronger emotional force than others." She said looking at my sympathetically. "Also, what happened to your nose?" She asked tenderly touching my nose and then looking at the bloody cloth on the table.

"I'm not sure I think I hit it when I was asleep or something." I replied with a shrug.

"Oh." Was all she said before she looked at me again "Do you want to talk about it? Why you were feeling this way?"

I shook my head. "Thanks Jean, but it was just a bad dream. It's nothing to worry about, I promise." I said flashing a fake smile.

She only nodded to me and stood up. "I'm going to go back to bed. And you should too. We have training tomorrow-today, you know what I mean." She said waving to me then exiting the kitchen/dining room.

When I was finished with my milk I set it in the sink and looked around the kitchen/dining room before heading into the hallway. I walked slowly taking in my surroundings.

Suddenly there was a 'bamf' and the smell of brimstone and sulfur filled the air. I was thrown off guard and ran into something- or should I say someone.

I closed my eyes out of fear and but the person quickly grabbed my arms and steadied me. "Oh! Sorry about zat Sheila. I didn't know zat anyvone vas avake. Oh-you can vecome visible again, you know."

I opened my eyes and slowly became visible again. "Sorry if I scared you." He said pulling away.

"It's okay Kurt, you didn't know I was here so there's no reason for you to apologize." I said fixing my hair so that it hung in my face slightly.

Kurt stopped and studied me for a moment, "Vhy are you down here anyvay?" he asked curiously.

"I-uh-I couldn't sleep." It wasn't a lie, but it also wasn't the complete truth either.

"Ah, I zee." He said walking to the door leading to the kitchen/dining room. I followed him, deciding I didn't want to be alone.

"Hey wait." I said watching him open the fridge. "Why are you down here?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

He froze and turned to look at me, a cold piece of pizza was in his mouth. I couldn't help but laugh at the sight. It was the first time I'd laughed like that in a long time. It felt good to feel normal…..sort of.

"Juzt getting a midnight shnack." He said gulping down the pizza. "Juzt don't tell Logan, he vill threaten to kut my tail off." Kurt said while overdramatically grabbing his blue spaded tail.

I smiled and he closed the fridge. "So, Sheila how do you like zee institute so far?" He asked as we walked into the hallway and then into the foyer.

"I like it here. Everyone's really nice and people are kind and accepting. It's what I always dreamed of." I said feeling my face grow hot and my body start to fade rapidly. We reached the stairs and Kurt stopped and turned to me.

"I underztand zhat feeling. In Germany people vould look at me and zhey bould freak out. Zhey vould tell me vhat a monster I am, It vas horrible. I vas alvays being hunted by zee townz people. I'm happy zee Profeezor found me. He saved my life vhen he brought me here." Kurt said fondly.

I frowned, "I'm sorry you had to go through something like that Kurt. It sounds horrible." I said looking up at him.

"Sheila? Vhy do you have blood on your neck?" Kurt asked lifting my chin slightly.

My eyes grew wide, 'I thought I had gotten all of the blood off…I guess not…'. I looked up at him, he had a stern look on his face as he waited for my response.

"I got a bloody nose while I was asleep. I think I hit it on something. I'm surprised I didn't wake Kitty up when I freaked out about." I said pulling away from him slightly.

He put his hand down to his side and smiled "Kätzchen can be quite zee heavy shleeper."

I nodded in agreement and he was looking at my neck. 'He must be looking at the blood still

"Kurt, could you please clean the blood off for me?" I asked hesitantly. He nodded and licked one of his fingers, that seemed to be the thumb, and cleaned the blood off by rubbing the finger in circles on it.

"Zhere you go, all better now." He said smiling kindly.

"Hey Kurt, why do you call Kitty ''Kätzchen?" I asked intrigued.

"Oh, it means 'Kitten' in German." He replied nonchalantly.

"Do everyone else have nicknames?" I asked with a smirk.

Kurt thought for a moment then nodded, "Ja. Kitty is Kätzchen, Jean is Rotkäppchen or 'Little red riding hood' but zhat's only because of her hair color. Scott is Hitzkopf or 'Hot head'." Kurt said with a laugh.

"Rogue is Süd- or 'Souzern', Evan is spitze or 'pointy', Storm is Orkan or 'hurricane'. Get it?" He asked with a big smile. I nodded and he continued

"Professor X is Glatzkopf or 'Baldy', and lazt but not least Logan, his is-"Kurt was cut off by a gruff voice.

"Is what?" Logan asked coming down the stairs, fists clenched and eyes angry.

"Oh, nozing !" Kurt said nervously.

"Come one Elf. Tell me, after all it's just a nickname." Logan said unsheathing his claws.

"Its-uh- Vielfraß or othervise known az 'Volverine'." He said smiling broadly at the older man.

Logan sheathed his claws and pushed passed Kurt, "That's what I thought Elf." Logan went into the kitchen/dining room leaving Kurt and at the base of the stairs.

"Elf?" I asked looking at Kurt incredulously.

He shrugged, "I guez it'z because I look like A fuzzy blue elf." He deadpanned.

I studied the blue and furry mutant before smiling, "I can see it." He narrowed his eyes at me and I laughed.

"So, do I have a nickname yet?" I asked going two steps up the stairs.

"Not yet. But vhe will zhee." Kurt replied heading up the right side of the large staircase. "Goodnight Sheila." He said then teleported away with a 'bamf' and the smell of rotten eggs.

I walked up the stairs to Kittys and Rogues room and found them both sound asleep. I sighed with relief and crawled back into Kittys bed. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	5. Chapter 4: The Danger Room

The next morning I awoke to the sound of Kittys alarm clock blaring a song from a boy band I wasn't familiar with. I opened my eyes and sat up. I looked over to see Kittys eyes pop open. She scrambled out of bed and ran over to her dresser grabbing a pink towel and loofah. She ran to the bathroom door only to run straight into it as Rogue ran inside and shut the door.

I stifled a laugh and went over to help Kitty up. She had a bright red mark on her forehead. I offered my hand and she took it gladly.

"What was that all about?" I asked looking at her questioningly.

"Rogue says I take too long to shower so she wants to like teach me a lesson by getting in the shower first and making me almost miss breakfast and like barely have time to do my make up." She said with a huff.

"Oh." I said understandingly.

I jumped and turned invisible when there was a knock on the door, Kitty just smiled before shouting for the person to enter. I willed myself to become visible and looked at the door as it opened; Professor Xavier was in the hallway.

"I don't mean to disturb you girls but, Sheila your room is ready. I apologize for the inconvenience, Sheila. Gather your things and I will show you where it is." He said smiling.

"Okay, thank you Professor Xavier." I said grabbing my back pack and my suitcase.

"Please, just call me Professor X or just Professor if you wish." He said leading me down to my room. We didn't walk for until we reached the door leading to my room. "This is your room." He said opening the door and allowing me to go in.

The room had a sheet less twin bed, a dark brown wooden dresser, a black bookshelf, and a door leading to what I assumed was the bathroom. I set my bags on the bed and went over to the door pushing it open. Inside was a bathroom that was mostly white with some blue accents.

"Jean is right next door if you need anything. I'm afraid I must take my leave now to prepare for the day. Goodbye Sheila." He said closing the door.

I turned back to my new room and decided to make myself at home. I started with my clothes and put them in the dresser, luckily they all fit and I still had room for more clothes for later in the year. Next I put the books I brought with me on the bookshelf, which was still mostly empty. I went back to my bag and looked at the rest of the things I had; a small bag full of hair accessories, another small bag of personal hygiene essentials, a hairbrush, a pair of flip-flops, a pair of boots, a pair of sneakers, and a small framed picture of me and my parents.

I put both pairs of shoes next to the dresser, then went into the bathroom and put the small bags and hairbrush on the counter, then put the framed photo on the dresser. I admired my room then when I was content I got dressed in my usual light purple shirt with blue skinny jeans and my black sneakers.

After I got dressed I went into my bathroom and brushed my hair and my teeth. I came back into my room only to hear a knock on the door. I jumped slightly and opened the door a little, peeking out. Kitty stood outside smiling.

"Hey, are you like ready for breakfast? We gotta hurry or Kurt will, like eat all of the food!" she said impatiently.

I opened the door the rest of the way and exited. Kitty practically ran down the hall to get to the kitchen. I followed trying to keep up as best as I could. When we reached the kitchen Even, Rogue, Jean, Scott, and Wolverine were sitting at the table.

"Good morning." Kitty said walking over to where the food was laid out on the counters.

There were various greetings from everyone; it seemed that most of them were done with their food. Kitty sighed in relief and grabbed food out of fear the Kurt would bamf in and take it. I followed Kittys lead and grabbed some food, it appeared that it was mostly gone luckily I wasn't very hungry. I ate my food silently while everyone else talked and laughed.

All was fine until a loud bamf was heard and the smell of sulfur and rotten eggs wafted through the kitchen as the smoke cleared and Kurt stood there smiling.

"Good morning!" he said then quickly went over to the food, only to be disappointed. "vhat happened to all zhe food?" Kurt asked upset.

"Maybe you shouldn't wait till fifteen minutes before we start in the Danger Room to eat." Wolverine said annoyed.

"Besides, there's enough left for you to eat. It's not like you absolutely need to eat the amount you do every day." Scott added.

Kurt sighed and filled his plate. He walked over to the table and took the last remaining seat between Evan and Rogue. I ate the rest of my food then took my plate to the sink, washing it and my fork then setting them in the drying rack to dry. I returned to the table and sat down, now realizing that everyone seemed surprised by my actions.

"At least someone in this place knows what to do with their dirty dishes." Wolverine grumbled.

"What?" I asked blushing from the attention and I felt myself fade slightly.

"We usually leave the dishes as a chore for whoever does the worst in training." Evan explained.

"Oh." I said understanding "I'm sorry." I said putting my head down.

"It's okay Sheila. It's not really that important." Jean said reassuringly "It's just something we like to do as a sort of…" she trailed off.

"Joke. It also helps the person try to get better. It helps us stay motivated." Scott finished smiling.

"Who had to do the dishes last time?" I asked smiling.

Everyone was quiet for a moment before looking at Evan.

"Evan, because he almost impaled me." Rogue said in her southern drawl

"What?" he asked offended "It's not like I tried to hurt you!"

Wolverine stood from the table, "Alright, everyone go suit up. Training begins in five minutes." He said exiting. Everyone groaned and stood up each leaving with Kitty, Kurt, and I being the last ones in the room.

"What exactly is the 'Danger Room'?" I asked confused.

"Oh, it's like where we practice using our abilities." Kitty explained with a smile.

"Vha, it iz also zhe only place I am better zhan Kätzchen." Kurt said taking his plate to the sink.

Kitty glared at him and I giggled. I knew Kitty would get him back later for that remark, but she turned to me calmly.

"Come on, we need to like go and get you a suit." She said grabbing my wrist and leading me out of the kitchen. I turned and waved to Kurt before we were out the door. She let my wrist go and I fell into step beside her. "I am so totally getting back at him for that." She said narrowing her eyes as she led me down the hall. We soon reached a set of double doors.

Kitty knocked on the doors and waited for a moment. "Come in." A voice called form inside. Kitty pushed one of the doors open and walked inside. "Hello Kitty, Sheila. What do you need?" Professor Xavier said moving away from the window he had been looking out of.

"Sorry to bother you Professor but, Sheila like needs a suit for the Danger Room." Kitty said gesturing towards me.

"Oh, yes." He said nodding. "Your suit should be in your room. I had Storm take it up there only a moment ago."

I nodded, "Thank you Professor." Kitty and I walked out and headed to my room.

(A/N Because I already have a design for her suit I changed the color of Kittys. Kittys suit is going to be light pink instead of purple, sorry.)

I opened the door and looked around, and sure enough on my bed sat a dark blue and light purple suit with yellow gloves and light purple boots.

Kitty squealed joyfully "Hurry up and put it on, I'll go change into mine." She said leaving the room quickly.

I closed the door after her and looked at the garment. I sighed and changed into it. The suit was long-sleeved and was purple from my left thigh up to my right arm in a diagonal. The suit was a little big but all in all it fit fine. I slipped on the gloves and the boots then exited my room and heard a squeal. I jumped and turned completely invisible. I looked at Kitty who was smiling.

"Like come one Sheila, I want to see the suit on you!" Kitty said laughing.

I looked down and realized the suit disappeared with me. None of my other clothes did that that means the suit was specially made. I became visible again and she looked me over and nodded with approval.

"It looks nice on you." She said.

"Uh, Kitty, don't we have to go to the Danger Room?" I asked.

Kittys face went pale and she grabbed my wrist taking off in a sprint. I struggled to keep up for a moment but soon caught up as she led me to the Danger Room. After what seemed like ten minutes of running we reached a corridor that was made completely of metal and such. Kitty slowed down slightly.

"I hope were not too late, or Logan will kill us." She said exasperated.

We approached the end of the corridor where a metallic door stood open.

"Go invisible and I'll phase through the wall." She whispered.

I made myself invisible and walked through the door quietly. Logan was talking to them about teamwork and how they needed to work on being a team rather than individuals. When he turned around to look out of the observation glass I stood next to Kurt and became visible again.

Kurt looked like he was starting to doze off while still in a standing position. I nudged Kurt and he immediately became alert. He looked at me and was startled.

"Sheila? Vhen did you get here?" He whispered.

"Just now." I responded and noticed Kitty standing next to Rogue. I smiled at her and she waved back.

"How did you not ghet notized by Volverine?" he asked in wonder.

I made my body invisible for a moment then became opaque again. He smiled at me and turned back to Logan who was now explaining the exercise for the day.

"You will work as a team to take down the robot the Professor designed. I expect you to be able to do it in under an hour and a half, and even that is pushing the limit I should give you time wise. Everyone get down there and get ready. Scott and Jean I want you to devise a plan and apply it, you're the leaders this time." Logan said pressing a button on a control panel and a panel in the wall opened.

The panel, which turned out to be a door was metallic as well and everyone filed through and entered the mechanized room. Everyone got into a circle and waited for instruction.

Scott was the first to speak up. "Okay, so first things first when were in combat, weather it in the Danger Room or a mission we use our codenames, okay? I'm Cyclops, Jean is just Jean, Evan is Spike, Rogue is Rogue, since she won't tell us her real name we call her by her codename all the time, Kitty is Shadowcat, Kurt is Nightcrawler, and that leaves you. We will give you a code name after the session so we can assess your capabilities, okay? So for now you're just Sheila." I nodded and made sure to remember everyone's codenames.

"Now onto the plan." Jean said taking charge. "Since we haven't faced this before we will need to plan and revise throughout the session." Jean said turning to Scott.

"I think we should first wait and see how it attacks and who it attacks first. From there we will adjust the plan so we can defeat it. If I know the Professor he probably made it so that if it is damaged it will automatically repair itself, so if we need to we can go full out." Scott said looking up at the observation area.

There was the sound of an intercom being turned, "Scott is right. If you need to you can go 'full out'. It is a self repairing unit so do as you wish." The Professor said through the intercom and then there was a click signaling it was off.

"So what's the plan?" Evan-Spike asked.

"Logan said to try and work together so I want everyone to try to find its weak point. Jean, Rogue and I will attack from the front while Shadowcat, Spike, and Nightcrawler attack from the rear. Now that we have a way of getting close without being seen, Sheila, I want you to try to get as close as possible, without getting injured by the robot or in the crossfire, and try to find its weak point from there. " Cyclops said looking at my expectantly. I gulped and nodded.

"Okay, everyone understand the plan?" Jean asked looking over everyone. Nobody said anything so she looked towards the observation area and gave a thumbs up.

"You four go over there, where the monster will be released from; we can't let it see you before we find a vantage point." Cyclops said pointing to a metallic panel, similar to the one in the observation room but bigger. Everyone ran over to the area and stood along the wall waiting. I followed their lead and waited.

There was a few moments of silence before there was a loud beep and the door slid open. A huge robot walked out, it appeared to have little to no human properties except for a pair of legs and an almost spherical head. The robot was a metallic grey color with what appeared to be laser guns for hands. It was very similar to a robot you would see on television except it was about ten feet tall and intimidating.

The machine walked out at a quick pace and turned its head, searching the room. Jean, Cyclops, and Rogue all ran in front of it, catching its attention. They started to attack it and soon everyone was which left me standing there, dazed.

"Sheila hurry and help us find the vantage point!" Evan said snapping me out of my dazed state.

I quickly turned invisible and ran over to the machine searching for a way to get inside it, to deactivate it-anything! I looked for a few moments before I heard a strange and loud whirring sound that seemed to come from within the machine itself. I touched the machine again and found it was extremely hot and quickly pulled away.

"Sheila don't freak out, I know you can hear my voice, have you found anything yet?" Jeans voice said from within my mind.

I was confused for a moment then responded, "I'm not sure really. The robot is getting extremely hot and I don't know why or how it will attack when it builds enough heat."

"Heat…." She repeated and I looked over at her and I could tell she was thinking.

Suddenly the heat intensified and it felt like there was fire all around me. She turned to Scott and said something to him. They talked while they attacked the robot and after a few minutes she turned back to the enemy a scared look in her eyes.

"Scott apparently told the Professor to 'heat things up in the Danger Room' and I think his intentions were for the robot to-oh no. Sheila get out of the-" Jean was cut off by the robot sending out an electromagnetic field of energy and the energy rebounded off the metallic walls in the room and back towards the machine where the pulsations came back through it legs hitting me.

The force of the pulsations growing into one threw me to the ground. I shielded my face with my arms and my body felt like it was on fire. I let out a bloodcurdling scream as the waves of energy rolled over me. It felt like I was being boiled alive. I kept screaming and could no longer focus on staying invisible.

As soon as the last pulsation disappeared my body relaxed slightly and the robot went back into the room where it came from. I curled into a ball and could feel my whole body shaking from the pain. I was in pure agony and couldn't will myself to move.

I could hear several sets of footsteps run over to me and there was frantic shouting. I didn't move at all for what seemed like hours and the pain was gone enough so that I could open my eyes and remove myself from the fetal position. The shouting quieted down and I looked around, everyone was looking at me.

Evan and Nightcrawler helped me up and I felt like I immediately felt like I was going to be sick. I could barely stand so they were practically carrying me.

"Sheila, are you okay?" Jean asked looking me over.

The only response I could muster was a small groan. Professor Xavier and Logan both came out of the observation room.

"What happened?" the Professor asked looking at me sadly.

"Well," Scott said looking at Jean, then me, then the Professor. "We're not exactly sure."

"Sheila are you alright?" the Professor asked looking at me sympathetically.

This time I managed to bring some words out, "I-I think so."

"Do you know what happened?"

"When the robot attacked I was under it, so when the thing came back it hit me- all of it did."

"And that's it?" The Professor asked raising an eyebrow.

I nodded and everyone stared at me.

"Sheila, when you screamed….there was fire everywhere…or at least that's how it looked…there wasn't any heat but it looked like fire." Scott said confused.

"I-I don't remember any fire- well when they hit me it felt like I was on fire- liking I was being boiled alive." I said shivering.

"Strange." The Professor said "Sheila can you try to imagine that feeling? Try to imagine how it felt and project it outwards."

I did as he said and closed my eyes imagining the feeling I had when the attack hit me. I felt my body begin to shake again and felt like I had almost no energy.

"Odd, but not that surprising." The Professor said and I opened my eyes and I almost collapsed but Evan and Kurt mad sure I was still standing.

"Sheila, you have more than one power." The Professor said smiling. "You can cast illusions."


End file.
